


Weekend Date

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: thanks for reading my tangled nonsense, you can find me on tumblr @decorative-trashbag
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Weekend Date

Night had quietly fallen over Corona as Eugene managed to sneak out of the castle and walk through the town to the docks. Seeing Corona at night, the stars hanging in the sky, always took Eugene back to his first date with Rapunzel. They count it as a date, even if it didn't end in the kiss they were both longing for. Talk about romantic tension, am I right? But this became routine on the weekends, Eugene would insist on a couple last few jobs of stealing away the princess for a night once a week. Probably one of his easiest jobs. He got down to the doc and walked to the end of it where he found the love of his life sitting in their boat.  
"Eugene! You made it!" Rapunzel beamed. Eugene smiled and climbed into the boat, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss this," he told her, taking her hand as he sat.  
"Well, I'm glad you could make it," Rapunzel smiled lovingly. Eugene noticed her shoulders carried no little green frog on them and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Pascal not with you?"  
"No, he was so full and tired from all that dessert. Just the two of us," she told him, taking his other hand in hers.  
"That frog does love his desserts," Eugene chuckled. Rapunzel laughed, looking at him lovingly and then up at the stars.  
"Takes me back, huh?" She asked, ah yes, the boat on the water, the stars in the sky that always seemed to shine brighter when they were together, minus the lanterns, definitely.  
"I was thinking the same thing," Eugene agreed.  
"It's just so beautiful out tonight," Rapunzel said, as she continues to look up at the night sky.  
"It's not the only beautiful thing about tonight," He said making her blush and look at him.  
"Aw..Eugene," she swooned.  
"What? I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Blondie," he said, getting up to sit next to her before winking at her. Rapunzel captured his lips in a kiss and Eugene willingly let her.  
"What did I do to deserve you," she wondered aloud as they parted, flickering her half lidded gaze up to him.  
"I've told you before," Eugene started, putting a hand on her cheek, "you hit me with that frying pan, and I was a goner after that." Rapunzel giggled and nuzzled her head into his chest as he held her tight. Eugene kissed the top of her head as he gently stroked her long blonde hair. When her laughter fell to a sigh, she leaned her head on his shoulder as she swung her legs over his lap, using Eugene like a chair.  
"Besides spoiling me with your sweet talk and charm, anything else you have planned for us?" She asked.  
"Actually yes," He said with a grin. "I do have something planned." Raps sat up and looked at her boyfriend in curious excitement.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Well," Eugene started, scooping up Rapunzel in his arms bridal style as he stood, making Rapunzel squeal in reply. "It's a surprise, but you'll enjoy it," he said, stepping out onto the dock and carrying her through the city.  
"You always seem to have a surprise up your sleeve," Rapunzel said.  
"Well, you never cease to surprise me, shouldn't I do the same?" He purred with no effort.  
"I suppose," She giggled. After a while, Eugene set Rapunzel down in a grassy field near town, a tree had some of the famous Corona lanterns hanging from the branches to create some mood lighting. Rapunzel rushed to the tree and looked up in pure wonder.  
"Eugene, this is wonderful!" She beamed, spinning in the light.  
"I thought you might enjoy that, but that's not all the surprise," He said, and when Rapunzel turned to look at him, she noticed he had taken his boots off.  
"Why'd you take off your boots?" She asked as he walked towards her, taking one hand in his and putting his hand politely on her hip.  
"I warned to dance with you, and I thought I could put myself in your shoes, or lack thereof," he chuckled as Rapunzel relaxed into his touch and positioned herself to dance with him.  
"Even with no music?" Rapunzel said as he started to lead.  
"You're all the music I need Sunshine," Eugene said as they danced in the grass, laughing and having small quiet small talk. After a few moments of dancing, dipping her, and kissing him, picking her up and twirling them around, Eugene and Rapunzel walked hand and hand back to the castle. They got to Rapunzel's room and Eugene sighed wistfully, giving her hand a squeeze.  
"Well Blondie, I had fun tonight," he started.  
"I did too," she smiled.  
"Guess I'll see you in the morning?" He asked, bringing her hand to his lips. Rapunzel looked at her bedroom door a little sadly as she looked back at Eugene.  
"Eugene.." she started as he lowered her hand. "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's so late, and your room is so far away, I just.. would hate for you to walk all that way…" she blushed. Eugene blushed a little but couldn't help but smile at her reasoning.  
"Are you sure Blondie?" He asked. Rapunzel nodded, opening her door and pulling Eugene with her. He closed the door behind him and looked at Rapunzel as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Rapunzel, if you wanted me close, you just had to ask," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes playfully at this, that's not the first time he used that line on her (the first was when she lassoed him to her with her hair to protect him from a falling object). She instead kissed his cheek before going behind her clothing screen and putting on her blue nightgown. Eugene sat on her bed as he shed his jacket, putting it on the ottoman at the end of her bed. Rapunzel hopped onto the bed as Eugene pulled off his boots again, joining her in the middle of the bed. Rapunzel smiled, her eyes absentmindedly traveling down the v-neck of his shirt and landing on where Mother Gothel had stabbed him in her successful attempt to kill him. The memory still plagued her mind. She snapped back to reality as Eugene took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.  
"Rapunzel? You okay?" He asked.  
"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "Must just be tired," she quickly replied, laying down in her usual spot.  
"If you say," Eugene told her, laying next to her. He could tell something was bothering her, but he learned not to ask about it unless she was ready to tell him. She rolled onto her side to face him, putting her hand on his cheek, he smiled at her when she did. Rapunzel then trailed her hand down the neckline of his shirt, stopping right on his abdomen.  
"Does it hurt?" She asked, pulling up the hem of his shirt to reveal the scar that it had left. The last tear of the Sundrop may have healed him, but still left a reminder. Eugene peered at the scar and looked at Rapunzel, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"No Blondie, it doesn't, but it does remind me that you are the one that saved me from that pain," he told her. She smiled, gently tracing the scar with her finger before slipping her arms around his neck.  
"I'm glad," she said.  
"I wouldn't change it," Eugene said, hugging her close and stealing a kiss from her. After their kiss, Rapunzel scooted down and laid her head on the warmth of his chest as he stroked her hair. The couple ended up talking gently until they fell asleep just like that, a pretty good end to a date with the surprise of them waking up to each other awaiting them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my tangled nonsense, you can find me on tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
